simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Inseparáveis - Capítulo 22: Aliança
center|300px Tocava sozinho na sala como num dia qualquer. Alan já estava na escola e Emerald ainda estava apagada sobre a poltrona do quarto do filho, mas Victor preferiu não chamá-la. Estava demasiadamente envolvido em cantar e tocar piano na sala. - I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya… - cantava Victor, sem perceber que Emerald estava acordada e descendo as escadas. - I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know i'd do anything for ya… - prosseguia ele a cantar. Emerald sentou-se no sofá. - But you won't do the same, no you won't do the same, you wouldn't do the same - completou ela. Victor olhou assustado e envergonhado, entretanto voltou a se concentrar nas teclas para finalizar a música. center|300px Quando terminou, levantou-se. - Eu queria muito falar com você, porém preciso ser rápida, acordei atrasada hoje – disse Emerald. - Tudo bem – ele se sentou – Diga. - Sua irmã está bem? O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Emerald. - Queda de pressão, mas está melhor agora, precisará de mais cuidados para evitar desmaios, mas… tirando isso está tudo bem – disse Victor. - Certo, isso me alivia – disse Emerald e suspirou. - A mim também – disse Victor e deixou de olhar para ela. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. - Não, não era apenas isso, estou pensando nas minhas palavras – disse Emerald. Victor tentou imaginar do que se tratava. - Nas últimas semanas eu tive muito tempo para pensar – iniciou ela. - Imagino – disse Victor – sinceramente eu também – completou. - E pensei bastante sobre nós – completou Emerald. Victor olhou para ela rapidamente. center|300px – Eu fui uma verdadeira hipócrita, pois reclamei do seu egoísmo e o pratiquei em retorno. Nada funciona dessa forma – disse Emerald. - A única coisa que nos separa é que eu em algum momento vou ter atitude, você não, talvez apenas quando a vida de alguém estiver em risco e não quando a sua está pendurada – disse ela e o encarou. - Não preciso dizer nada a respeito disso – declarou Victor. - Não só precisa como deve, quando bem desejou, quebrou o computador de um hospital e quando se trata de você simplesmente não faz nada? De verdade, eu gostaria muito de entender como sua cabeça funciona – questionou Emerald. - Eu também – disse Victor. - Minha mãe me esclareceu algumas coisas, coisas nem eu sabia que ela poderia me dizer um dia e cheguei a uma conclusão – disse ela criando um drama no ar e silenciou-se. center|300px – Eu vou voltar essa noite. Não posso terminar tudo dessa forma, sendo que ainda gosto de você e não era para funcionar dessa forma. Victor não tinha palavras. - Minha mãe nunca se casou, meu pai era namorado dela, eles terminaram pouco depois do meu nascimento porque ele recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar fora – disse Emerald. Victor permaneceu em silêncio, pois sabia que ela tinha muito mais a dizer. - Sabe eu nunca mais o vi. Por muito tempo eu me considerei assexuada porque não tinha sentimentos por ninguém. As coisas mudam, não é mesmo? Talvez fosse psicológico, nunca me envolvi e você parecia o cara certo para isso, então veio Alan e todos aqueles problemas em mente… - ela começou a tremer, exatamente como em períodos de muito estresse. – Não diga mais nada, eu já entendi tudo – disse Victor enquanto acudiu-a com o braço. Aos poucos Emerald foi se acalmando até normalizar como antes. - As vezes me esqueço o tão bom ouvinte que consegue ser, obrigada – agradeceu Emerald e sorriu para Victor. Ele estava preocupado demais para sorrir naquele momento. - Eu realmente preciso ir – disse ela olhado para o chão, mas em seguida voltou a olhar e segurou o queixo de Victor. - Já está na hora de fazer essa barba, não acha? - perguntou ela rindo. Ele riu. Emerald se levantou e acenou, ele acenou de volta e quando ela saiu subiu ao banheiro e fez a barba. center|300px